Hybrid 2
by Jonathan112
Summary: This continues off were "Hybrid in Town" left off and well not sure how it'll all go, but I do have a shocking end in mind. Also please note reviews are wanted. This is rated T, but may have some M content due to blood and gore by one of the main characters. I own no characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Aftermath

Note: The version of Naruto and the KG named Frank belong to Miyuki-ice-fox.

{Understood}=Cybertronian

It was a quiet peaceful day in Haven until a particular orange ottsel's screams pierced the air, along with gunfire.

"JAAAAAAAAAAKK! We're GONNA DIE!" yelled the terrified Ottsel as KG soldiers chased after them, while both Daxter and Naruto were trying to get the KG off their backs by shooting at them. Suddenly a KG landed on the Zoomer's hood and grabbed Naruto and Naruto looked straight into the soldier's eyes and saw no emotion or life, just a dead stare and then he noticed claw marks on the guard's helmet and shock came over him as it was Frank, the now dead KG he had clawed 10 years ago trying to escape from, but the shock didn't last long as Frank's head lurched forward a bit and then a metal-tipped tail burst its way out of his head causing him to drop Naruto back into his seat and saw the owner slowly decloak to reveal a three-tailed raptor-hybrid who then threw Frank's lifeless body to the side and hopped in the Zoomer's seats looking quite relaxed.

"How's it going guys?" asked Skyler and got a glare from Daxter.

"Oh, fine considering we got a heap of KG on our tails! NO, WE'RE NOT FINE!" yelled Daxter.

While chuckling, Skyler arced over to the 20 KG and killed them one at a time until he found one that surrendered and he brought that one back to the Zoomer with him and held a claw to his throat while the guard said he didn't want to die over and over.

Upon arriving at the League HQ, a few of the allied KG looked over at them and saw that this KG didn't have the correct uniform and knew that he wasn't one of theirs' and kept walking. Entering the HQ Skyler threw the guard forward and the guard just backed away and everyone could see that this guy was terrified.

"So, were you drafted or forced?" came Torn's voice over by the radar.

"Forced! I never wanted to join the NEW KG! The KG with you are the old ones, I'm with a new group that brings dead soldiers back with Dark Eco and if I try to stop it or anyone, they get killed and turned into mindless slaves and I'm NOT GOING BACK!" yelled the guard as he grabbed Torn's Eco Pistol and put it at his head and fired.

Torn had turned around after the soldier had grabbed his gun and watched as the soldier blew his own brains out, shaking his head he ordered a team to dispose of the body and make sure the New KG didn't get it and turned around to look at the radar again and heard the claws of Skyler's feet clink on the ground signaling he was approaching and the guy was looking at the radar too.

"We got an unknown aircraft approaching and I can't get a signal through to the pilot." said Torn as he brought up an image of the craft. Skyler looked at it and recognized the design and zoomed in on the tail which read "4500 X", and Skyler chuckled.

"Tell him to land in the Port. We'll go meet him." said Skyler as he grabbed the three and arced towards the port.

"Attention unknown craft, you have to land in the port. Understood?" commanded Torn.

"{Understood}" came a voice over his comm-link and Torn couldn't understand what the pilot had said.

Upon reaching the Port the three that Skyler had pulled with him had apparently never arced before because the seemed a little bit sick.

"Warn a guy before you do that okay?!" yelled Daxter. Suddenly helicopter blade whirring could be heard overhead and landed and Skyler walked up to it.

"Okay Blackout you don't have to hide, come out." he said towards the helicopter and the three were puzzled until the main blades went up and retracted and then it went so fast they couldn't even see it happen, they found themselves staring up into a cannon.

"{How do you know who I am and what I am?!}" the machine asked.

"Blackout, not everyone can understand you." said Skyler looking up at the big machine.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?!" yelled the machine.

"Ah, come on. You don't recognize me?", asked Skyler looking up at Blackout who shook his head, "Maybe this will jog your memory." said Skyler as he arced towards the machine and reappeared near the head.

"Skyler?! How come I never saw you like this before?"

"Because I never turned into it before. Now come here you big Autocon!" said Skyler as he hurled the big robot over his shoulder.

(For those that are wondering, an Autocon is a Decepticon turned Autobot and for those of you that think somebody like Skyler shouldn't be able to throw somebody that big, remember Skyler's not human and is able to shatter a Metal Head skull in one hit.)

A while later at Daxter's bar, the three were wondering why Skyler had never mentioned Blackout before.

"I told you guys, I didn't know he would try to find me, just like my Predator pals did so its not my fault we have a giant robot wondering the city along with Scorponok and Scorpio." said Skyler as the three glared at him. "Beside if anything we could use the extra firepower against the Metals and it's a lot more comfortable when riding in him than Zoomers or those transports we have."

"Well I don't like his eyes. Red usually mean evil." said Daxter.

"Hey! I fought with him in the war and he was evil but that was a long, long, long time ago. Besides he saved my sorry hide more than once." yelled Skyler at Daxter. Suddenly their communicators went off.

"Guys we got a problem!", yelled Vin, "Metal Heads have set up a new base and its near the new Eco Mine and their packing heavy equipment so get over their and get rid of them. Oh and Skyler? Your friend contacted me, he's heading over there for first dibs on battle." The communicators then went off.

"Heh, figured he'd do that." said Skyler.

Upon arriving the four saw a blast of energy wipe out 10 Metals at once and saw Scorponok take out a Metal Head drill and were also surprised to see that half of the Metal's base was in ruins. Charging down the four were able to get quite a few Metal Heads themselves before the base was in ruins.

**TIME SKIP: NEXT DAY**

After getting down from his resting place he decided to play a joke on the three, climbing back onto the ceiling he went up stairs and putting one his tails down near Daxter, he poked him with it. Opening his eyes a little he saw a Metal Head in front of him and screamed, which instantly woke up the other two and he was already on Jak's head holding onto it for dear life when he saw a person fall from the ceiling laughing and then noticed one of the tails was in the shape of a Metal's head.

"Hey, that wasn't very funny! Or nice!" yelled Daxter after seeing Skyler laughing.

"Yes, it was! You should have seen your face when you thought a Metal Head had gotten in here! That's what happens when your tails can form into any shape you want!" said Skyler while still laughing at Daxter.

A while latter the four were walking towards the Port when a New KG cruiser zoomed over them followed by Blackout who was shooting at the cruiser and knocked it out of the sky. The four approached it while Blackout got missiles ready to fire if enemies came out, but what shocked them was that Skyheed stepped out of it after which Blackout left noticing tension between Jak and this guy.

"Hello, Jak. I see now I'm in your city. And you have new friends with you." as Skyheed spoke those last words his eyes went wide at seeing two of Jak's friends, a fox-tailed, fox-eared blond, and a fox-eared man with black hair and black dreadlocks and three tails with metal-tips.

"Y-you're friends with the Fox and the Fox Dragon?!" asked Skyheed who everyone could tell he was frightened at this.

"Yeah. You got a problem with it?" asked Jak who had a smirk on his face.

"No, because I'll be back. Besides who do you think runs the New KG?" replied Skyheed as he used a dark eco ball to blind them for a second and when the smoke cleared he was gone.

**TIME SKIP: 2 DAYS LATER**

Skyler was working on something but the other three couldn't tell what it was and his friend Blackout was out scouting the Wasteland along with the two Scorpion-like Autocons he had with him and what Skyler was working interested them. He then appeared out from inside the machine.

"Well its done. Finally somewhere where I don't have to always deal with Metal Heads." he said as he activated it.

"Uh, what is it?" asked Daxter.

"A portal like that rift rider you came in, don't ask how I know, but when we go back it has no affect on the future, or in our case the present." replied Skyler.

"So, we could go back to Sand Over before now and it wouldn't have any impact now?" asked Jak.

"Yes, for you see as soon as we go through, time here freezes as we explore the past and nothing changes when we get back, and no time paradoxes either, trust me I've met my past self and nothing happened. Want to try it?" asked Skyler with a gleam in his eye that said they're coming even if they don't want to.

"Uh-can't somebody from the past use it?" asked Daxter nervously.

"Nope. It only allows us to go thru back and forth because, I've put in our ages and only the matching person with the same age could do it. So say your past self finds it, but you're 24 and he's 15, he'll come out the other side while you'll go back to your time and he won't remember that happened and the future won't be messed up and lets just go already, I'm tired of this besides it only allows me to put in settings for time travel and affects. So its set for 300 hundred years ago with no affect on the present."

**TIME REVERSAL: 300 HUNDRED YEARS AGO**

"Now… all of you…. **GET MOVING!**" yelled Samos the sage as Jak and Daxter went to unclog his Green Eco collectors.

"Honestly, I can't believe that they're destined for great things." he said to himself as the duo left, suddenly he heard four thuds behind him and turned around to see four people on the floor in a pile.

"Why didn't you tell us we'd land head first Skyler?" asked Jak.

"Hey! I know time travel but I don't know how to land okay?!" replied Skyler.

"Uh, guys? I think Old Big Green sees us." said Daxter looking at a shocked Samos.

"Let me guess you three came back in time with the Fox Dragon so as not to mess up the future. Correct?" asked Samos after seeing all four look at him.

"Yeah, but how-" started Jak, but was interrupted.

"I know about the Fox Dragon's Time control abilities and since he's with you three, when you leave this whole thing won't have taken place. Now go help your past selves!" said Samos walking towards the window and looking out towards Misty Island.

"Well that's a fine "hello"." said Daxter after climbing back onto Jak's shoulder.

The four then decided to have a little fun especially Daxter who went Dark and leaned on the wall near Keira's workshop.

"Hey Keira what are you working on?" asked Dark Dax.

"Ahh!" screamed Keira as she saw a monster in front of her and was going to attack it if it weren't for a strong pair of hands grabbing her and kissing her and then she backed away to see an older Jak standing in front of her with a big grin on his face.

"That's for Daxter interrupting us later on." he said coolly.

"Ah, come on big guy. I was teasing you about it back then." said Dark Dax chuckling at Keira's surprised expression on her face.

"How-" began Keira, but was interrupted by the past Jak and Daxter trying to save her from these "strangers".

"Hey Jak, you're a feisty kid you know that?" said Dark Dax holding onto the younger Jak.

"Yeah, well you're a fighter." said Jak as he picked up a younger Daxter.

"Hey! Put me down you big bully!" yelled the younger Daxter.

"HA! I guess I am a fighter." said Dark Dax laughing at his younger self.

"Wait. Are you…us?!" asked the younger Daxter with shock and looked to Dark Dax, young Jak, and the older Jak.

"Yep! I'm you but more powerful and a lot more mature." said Dark Dax as he released young Jak.

"Okay enough with the introductions between you 4 how about giving us an introduction?" said Skyler as he dropped down from the ceiling near Keira which startled her and the three tails seemed to be on alert about something.

"Yeah guys. When were you gonna introduce me?" asked Naruto who suddenly appeared from the shadows. The older Jak and Daxter introduced their friends and then went on the adventure that they had first gone on, but this time with a little more muscle.

**TIME SKIP: 300 YEARS LATER**

After they had done a little adventuring in the past they went back to Haven and the three were surprised to see nothing had changed. But this ended quickly when 4 undead KG came at them with tazers and knocked all but Skyler out who had been expecting it and took one's head off with one swipe and then threw a grappling hook at another, pulled him in and slammed him to the ground crushing the skull with the amount of force he used, snapped the third's neck, and then impaled the fourth thru the chest with a clawed hand and then the other and ripped him in half then went over to his friends and woke them up.

"Man. How'd they get the jump on us?" asked a sore Daxter getting up.

"I don't know, but Skyheed will pay for this." said Jak after getting up. Suddenly their comms went off with Torn talking.

"Jak, Daxter, Naruto, Skyler, we detected a massive concentration of Metal Heads and they're at the Haven City Naval Base. Sorry, but you guys are gonna have to take a boat there due to massive readings of Metal Head Anti-Air forces! Clear out the base."

Soon three of them were on the armored boat, while Skyler took a swim alongside and was able to out-swim the boat with ease. Upon arriving he leapt out of the water and took point and scouted ahead via ceiling (they're on the lower platform) and found one heck of a gun fight coming up and returned to his friends with the news. Advancing slowing towards the enemy they got fairly close to the Metals before open firing on the Metals, but soon the Metal Heads would be the least of their worries.

End Chapter

Tell me what you think by reviewing. Also I added a bit of the past to the story for fun, but didn't really find it too interesting in my head and so cut out most of it. By the way Blackout and the two Scorpions may or may not appear later depending on reviews.

Note: I don't own any of the characters in this story, except Skyler, and all belong to their respected owners (Jak and Daxter= Naughty Dog, Transformers= Hasbro, etc.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Skyheed's Demise

The four were fighting Skyheed who was using his undead Dark Eco soldiers to protect himself, but the army didn't last long and were defeated in about 2.3 minutes. The four were advancing on him until he brought out a gun and fired, but not at the major powerhouse, at Naruto and the shot sent him flying back about 3 feet with Skyler the first to try to wake him up. Suddenly another symbol appeared on Skyler, but on his right hand, and he changed once again and spoke words in a voice that sounded like many.

"_**The Fox has been killed, now the murderer's life is forfeit!**_" came Skyler's voice as his body was suddenly engulfed in Dark Eco colored flames and his claws grew sharper and serrated, he grew to be as tall as Skyheed, his back spikes released Stabilized Dark Eco streaks, his tails formed long cruel blades at the ends, a tattered cape appeared on his back and his eyes became pitch black with red in the middle, and his head changed between his usual face and that of a skull. Raising a finger at Skyheed he pointed at him and Skyheed knew what this was.

"_**Skyheed…Your… life… is… forfeit!**_" came a ghostly voice from Skyler as his face changed into the skull and back. Jak's eyes grew wide after seeing the symbol on Skyler's hand.

**Jak's FLASHBACK**

In the Forbidden Temple while Daxter was looking around, he found a symbol covered in dust and rubbed the dust off to reveal the symbol for Dark Eco with a skull inside of it and underneath the symbol were the words: "He who kills the Fox is forever marked to bring the Fox back by losing his own life so says the (Dark Eco) Death Knight."

**END FLASHBACK**

Daxter who hadn't seen the symbol was trying to wake Naruto up, but was grabbed by Jak and the look on Jak's face told Daxter that his second best pal was dead and started to cry and looked towards Skyler.

"GO RIP HIS F#%^&ING HEART OUT SKYLER!" yelled Daxter who couldn't stand up any more. Skyler was advancing on Skyheed, who was trying to stop him by throwing anything he could at him and it wasn't doing anything. Skyheed then picked up a long spiked rock and impaled Skyler to a wall who didn't even notice and then Skyheed found out something that terrified him, Skyler pointed one of his hands at Skyheed and began to drain Skyheed's life out from inside him and a visible trail of the his life's energy was seen forming around Skyler's hand and Skyheed began to turn to stone as his life left him and within 5 seconds Skyheed was stone and then shattered.

"_**His life for the Fox's…**_" was what Skyler spoke as he removed the spiked rock from his midsection and began to limb towards them with one hand out stretched, but soon fell on his knees but kept coming and finally reached the fox teen and then Skyheed's life energy then went into Naruto and Skyler returned to normal.

"Skyheed's life energy won't affect him, but I have…*cough!*…one thing to do before its my…turn…" and with those words shot lightning at Naruto which seemed to have no effect on the fox. The two then went over to the Skyler and saw that the usually bright blue blood was dulling as were his bright orange eyes, Jak had to break his gaze.

"HA! I…*gasp*…finally…win…*cough up blood*…" and then his eyes closed and his blood became a dull gray. Suddenly they heard a gasp and looked over to see Naruto holding his head, but he looked different, he seemed taller, muscles were more refined, his hair had red streaks, and instead of the usual one tail, he had 9, and the whisker markings seemed more like whiskers and the two top canines jutted out over his lower lip a bit. Then Naruto's eyes caught Skyler and rushed over to were his friend was and his eyes began to water, but then a round device fell from Skyler's left hand and activated.

"_Guys, if you're hearing this then well I killed Skyheed and brought Naruto back, but lost my life in the process. Naruto, if you'll look in a mirror later, you'll see I left you a farewell present. Daxter look under your bed later. Jak, sorry but nothing for you except this: a syringe with Stabilized Dark Eco in it. Now it may hurt when you inject into yourself, but that's the Dark Eco inside of you being stabilized by the small amount of stable Dark Eco inside. By the way, I've died at least 10 times in my life, so this may not be a permanent goodbye, but until then farewell._" and then the transmission was over.

**TIME SKIP: 2 HOURS LATER**

The funeral was a private one because the three told their allies that it may not be permanent and just wanted it to be as quiet as possible. Looking up Daxter saw both Sig and Blackout holding back watery eyes.

"Hey, I thought you two were tough guys not cry babies." teased Daxter.

"I'm not crying…something's in my eye." said Sig with his voice breaking.

"I'm not crying…besides robots don't cry and its eye-cleaner." said Blackout turning away.

"Riiiiight…" said Daxter while rolling his eyes.

**TIME SKIP: 80 WEEKS LATER**

Dax had found what Skyler had left him, a miniaturized Oblivionizer and was trying it out at the Gun Course, Jak had put the stable Dark Eco into him and found he was in complete control of Dark Jak. Naruto had found out that he had 9 tails instead of 1 after he had gotten up and was looking at himself in the mirror and saw red streaks in his blond hair, along with refined muscles, and whiskers, and that he was also taller and that his teeth had grown sharper, but the two upper canines had grown longer to were they jutted slightly out of his mouth, but nobody seemed to care. But then an alarm sounded and it was were they had put Skyler's body and rushed to the place.

**POINT OF VEIW**

I woke up in a glass encasement and my instincts kicked in, but I knew where I was but glass encasement meant my former master was going to experiment on me again to my instincts. Busting out I heard alarms go off and fear seized me, was I back in my universe?, but that was cut short when I failed to get air, dropping to my hands and knees I saw where Skyheed had impaled me and began choking as my lungs failed to give me air and my vision became blurred. Suddenly I heard footsteps and got ready to fight if I was able, but my sight was failing as I failed to get any air to my lungs still, suddenly I saw a figure, then I relaxed and collapsed.

**END POINT OF VEIW**

End Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Training and a New Nightmare

Even though it had been three days since Skyler had returned, that didn't stop him from training the three harshly (Naruto a little bit lenient) and today was no different.

"Today is a team battle; me and Naruto vs. you and Daxter. And, Daxter? Please leave the Oblivionizer out of this." said Skyler after which Daxter put the gun on the nearby gun rack and then went Dark.

"Okay. On your mark…GO!" and with those words Skyler and Naruto disappeared in a flash which startled Jak and Daxter.

"Where'd they go?!" asked Dark Dax looking around quickly.

"I don't-" answered Jak, but was tackled by Naruto.

"Jak!" yelled Daxter as he tried to help his friend, but was stopped by somebody behind him.

"You need to worry about yourself Dax…" said Skyler as he grabbed Daxter's arm as he threw it and tossed him over his shoulder like nothing.

After several minutes all four were badly injured, but still wanted to win.

"Hey, Naruto. Remember that move I taught you before I left for the Wasteland?" asked Skyler while spitting out teeth that regrew as soon as they left his mouth.

"Yeah. Why?" replied Naruto.

"Because I think its time we finished this." responded Skyler and at those words Naruto put his hands together and created a blue orb and then Skyler put his hand over it and put lightning into it, then Naruto dipped all nine of his tails into it and each began to glow with its energy. Skyler then brought out two Dark Eco Skulls and crushed them in his hands and then his tails brought out their own and crushed them. Jak and Daxter were shocked at this, Naruto had a move they had never seen him use and Skyler's power was also unbelievable, suddenly the two charged, zig-zaging between each other and then disappeared and appeared right in front of them, Naruto brought his tails and the blue orb down on Jak, while Skyler did a double haymaker and a tail slam on Daxter causing a huge explosion that could be felt all throughout Haven and part way to Kras City. After the smoke cleared it revealed Jak and Daxter dazed in craters, while the two laughed at their buddies' expressions.

**TIME SKIP: 2 HOURS LATER**

Jak and Daxter were walking back to the bar as the other two seemed to be all over the place, but then something happened. Skyler had been jumping from a building towards another and suddenly stopped mid-air and fell to the ground but when the three approached him he seemed to not be in pain, but they saw a terrified look on his face and he began to speak.

"No he can't…He's dead…" he kept saying that over and over when helicopter blades were heard overhead, the three looked up to see Scorpio come out and try to snap Skyler out of it.

"Come on Boss! SNAP…OUT…OF…IT!" yelled Scorpio as he slapped Skyler with every word.

"OW! Why you little…" began Skyler, but then stopped and began to think over what had happened and began walking away.

**TIME SKIP: 45 MINUTES LATER**

Skyler had been quiet since the incident and the three were getting nervous. They had learned that if he was quiet for a long period of time, it meant something was bugging him, suddenly a portal opened and Skyler's clawed hands became serrated, his teeth grew sharper and his eyes were still orange, but more reptilian and the tails' tips became blades, Naruto was also on edge; teeth barred, eyes red, and all tails bristling. From the portal stepped a person, or to be more precise, a machine. The machine was fairly tall and had glowing red eyes and a huge cannon on one arm suddenly Skyler charged him and threw him out the bar and went after him as did Naruto. The other two followed but were shocked to see both of their friends fallen.

"Is this the best this world has to offer? Pathetic!" he said as he threw the unconscious Skyler to the side next to Naruto.

"Megatron!" yelled a familiar voice and turned out to be Blackout as he charged and sent him flying.

'_He's smaller than I remember…_' thought Blackout and then turned towards Jak and Daxter, "Get them out of here, I want some payback that's 4,000 years over due." he said as he brought out the huge rotors on his back and attached them to his right arm and pulled a cord like a chainsaw and the rotors started to spin and he advanced on Megatron.

The two then went over and collected their unconscious friends and headed towards the city gates and went to Spargus.

**TIME SKIP: 3 HOURS LATER**

After arriving in Spargus the three asked Skyler who Megatron was.

"He WAS my former master, until I learned he broke a deal I made with him…he also experimented on me because of my powers, but before he was as big as Blackout…" responded Skyler.

"So what do we do?" asked Daxter who could see hate in Skyler's eyes as they began to change between his normal eyes and reptilian.

"KILL HIM! Like I've always done it. He may have gotten the drop on us, but I'll make sure he doesn't conquer this world." replied Skyler as both symbols began to glow, but stopped when he calmed down, "Not sure how much time we have, but we have to get to a secure location before we can train for him."

"Aw, what?! You've been training us to death!" whined Daxter at which this seemed to infuriate Skyler as he grabbed Daxter by the neck and neither Jak nor Naruto felt like helping him out this time.

"YOU LITTLE RAT! THIS ISN'T THE SAME AS ROGUE KG OR METAL HEADS! HE IS MORE POWERFUL THAN ANYTHING YOU HAVE EVER FACED! SO SHUT THE HECK UP OR I'LL PERSONALLY RIP OUT YOUR PATHETIC VOCAL CORDS! UNDERSTAND?!" yelled Skyler with his teeth showing and seeming to grew larger and longer as he spoke and his eyes becoming more reptilian.

"yes." squeaked a now horrified and choking Daxter and once released from Skyler's vice-like grip cowered behind Jak's leg, while Jak and Naruto stood there looking at Skyler as his appearance was changing again, but slowly this time.

"Go. Let me think a while." said Skyler turning away and walking towards the beach gun tower.

After waiting half an hour the three went to investigate why he was taking so long. Upon arriving they found claw marks all over the rocks around the gun tower, and went to the other side. Skyler was more menacing this time, the eyes were reptilian, the claws serrated, the back spikes were also serrated and giving of Stable Dark Eco streaks, and the teeth were way sharper and longer (the top and lower canines jutted out) and his tongue seemed to be forked, his legs also had spikes jutting out of his armor.

"Megatron will die." was all that he spoke and the three backed away as he approached, but he just scraped his claws on the rocks and walked right by them. Naruto sensed a real hatred for Megatron within Skyler's voice and wondered how this fight would go and suggested they follow him.

Arriving in Haven they heard grunting and rushed to where it was, arriving they saw Skyler severely hurt and Megatron relatively unscathed. Then they saw a blast of energy hit Skyler and it hit the left side of his face and saw him hold a hand there a while.

"Heh! Megatron, do you remember what you did to this eye during one of your experiments?" asked Skyler as he removed the hand and revealed an eye that had 4 black lines, that resembled cracks, through it and then Megatron and the three were suddenly unable to move at all.

"Hahahaha! I see you don't remember my Shattered Eye. And to think you gave it to me. Has it really been that long that you don't remember this? Aw, don't tell me you're trying to shoot yourself." Skyler said sarcastically as he kept the one eye on Megatron and made him bring the cannon to his head against his will. Suddenly Megatron yelled in pain as his face was blasted half off and then forced to rip his own arm off and then saw the eye go back to normal and then saw Skyler charge him. Jak, Daxter, and Naruto felt their bodies untense and then heard an echoing '_CRACK!_' and turned to see Skyler go flying into a wall while Megatron had his chest half way ripped open, Naruto at once saw what was wrong with Skyler's head, it was twisted to one side too far, and his anger got the better of him. He charged Megatron and brought a Rasengan down into Megatron's exposed spark along with the nine tails now bristling with the Rasengan's energy.

"NOOOOOOAAAAAAAH!" scream Megatron as the explosion resulted in his optics being blown out as well as his whole internal system being fried by the explosion's inability to go any where else. After which they saw Skyler get up and fix his head with a loud '_CRACK!_' which caused Jak and Daxter to cringe, but Naruto was too shocked to believe it.

"My bones are extremely flexible. Besides he never could snap my neck, but that did finally get rid of that crick in my neck that's been bothering me for the last 150 years." said Skyler before Naruto even asked how. Upon reaching Megatron, he reached into the chest and pulled out the remains of the spark and crushed it and then breathed acidic fire over Megatron's corpse.

"Uh, Skyler?" asked Jak.

"Yeah?" replied Skyler.

"What's a "Shattered Eye"?"

"Let me show you." and with those words Skyler's left eye regained the shattered look it had but without effecting them.

"How come we never saw it before?" asked Daxter nervously.

"Because, I never felt like using it." was the reply as Skyler's eye began to break into pieces and Daxter froze.

"That's…a…creepy…move…" said Daxter through clenched teeth and was then released. Their communicators then went off with Torn's voice.

"Guys! One of our Eco Transports was just shot down! Their last transmission was Metal Heads and KG were advancing on them. These KG seem to be remnants of Skyheed's forces, either that or they're completely different. Head out there and if possible rescue the 3 pilots as well as recover any Eco you can find."

Upon arriving at the crash site they saw a battlefield, or the remains of one. The three pilots were dead and riddled with gun wounds, teeth and claw marks, and Eco burns. Advancing a little they saw the KG fighting the Metal Heads and watched as Skyler scanned the whole battle and called in Blackout. Arriving Blackout sent Scorpio ahead to scout ahead who then came back and reported a small grey Ottsel wearing a fancy jacket and wielding a Precursor cane, inside a medium-sized mech suit.

"Hey, wouldn't that be Count, err, ex-Count Vulgar?" asked Daxter.

"IT'S "VEGER", YOU RODENT!" yelled Veger at hearing his name once again mispronounced and then noticed who said it and then pointed at the 7 and yelled "ATTACK!" for his KG to attack.

Blackout was the first to respond to the attack, by bringing out the heavy cannon and instantly vaporized a whole row of KG and Metal Heads with one shot, Scorponok used his ability to go underground and impaled any enemies above him with his tail, while the other five were doing mixtures of melee and ranged attacks, but soon were over taken.

"My, my. Been a long time since I last saw you three. And I see you gained four new friends, three of which are machines. And the Fox Dragon?!" said Veger circling them and toying with Skyler who everyone could tell was getting ticked.

"You'll destroy these monstrosities except the Fox. And then help rid this world of Dark Eco!" commanded Veger.

"No…you'll…freeze!" said Skyler as his Shattered Eye began to break causing every Metal Head and KG to freeze in their tracks and the others watched in amusement as to Veger's surprise at his inability to control his own body and slapped himself silly. Everyone else began to collect the Eco barrels as Skyler toyed with Veger and when they were done caused Veger to bury his and his men's heads in the dirt, along with the Metal Heads as the 7 made their escape with the Eco.

"You'll…*spits out dirt*…pay…for this!" yelled Veger being the first to pull his head out.

"Yeah, Yeah. Tell it to somebody who cares Vinegar!" yelled Daxter and they couldn't here Veger try to correct Daxter as they made their way back to Haven.

End Chapter

Sorry if this Chapter was long and not exciting. Don't get mad at me for bringing Megatron into this, besides I brought Blackout and Scorponok into this didn't I. By the way, Scorpio is Scorponok's younger brother and is smaller compared to Scorponok, but has a humanoid robot form, fast in speed, and a little heavy on firepower (how do you think he'd be able to slap Skyler?) and I own none of these Characters, except Skyler and Scorpio (at least they're my design). Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Count Veger's (half) Revenge

Please note I will take in any suggestions that I find agreeable and I do not own any of the characters, except Scorpio and Skyler. By the way, Light KG are Veger's forces.

**xxxXxxx**

After recovering the Eco, the four decided to hunt down Veger and arrived at his stronghold at night and only saw ONE measly Light KG guarding the entrance.

'_THWIP! THUNK!_'"COME HERE!" "AHHH!" '_CHOMP, CRUNCH, SQUISH! GULP! BURRP!_'

The three watched, with sick expression on their faces, as Skyler hacked up the guard's skeleton and picked his teeth with one of the guy's bones and then advanced towards the gate and put a hole in it for them to enter with his head and just dusted the debris off his head and shoulders and took out the four guards advancing on them.

The four soon found they had taken a wrong turn somewhere and wound up in the mess hall were about 8,000 Light KG were having dinner and everyone there was shocked until the chef (who apparently was also their commander), ripped off the cook's apron and yelled, "ATTACK!", after which every one began fighting. Daxter went Dark and began throwing Dark Eco Lob Bombs at the Light KG and Naruto was dodging and returning fire and if they got too close ripping their throats open, Jak went Dark and took out about 500 with a Dark Bomb and had to take cover after he changed back due to the massive amount of Light KG in the room. Skyler wasn't hiding behind cover, but breathing Dark Eco fire at them and taking their heads off if they got within melee range of him. After about 4.5 hours of fighting only the commander remained.

"For…the glory…of Light Eco…" he said as he drew a Light Eco sword, but got his head blasted off by Skyler who had brought out a Predator Plasma Shotgun (watch Alien vs. Predator Requiem to see this weapon).

"Aw, shut up!" said Skyler as he fell on his knees from the wounds he had received during the fight and found a massive supply of Green Eco aid in this very room and began to collect as much as he and his three tails could carry and brought it over to them, which took at least an hour to go over every wound and all four found they were hungry and the three saw that during the bloodbath most of the food was alright and they watched as Skyler dragged away some bodies that were in fair condition and went around the corner of the room so they wouldn't get sick watching him, but they still heard the crunching of bones.

After they had digested their meal they had Naruto go check on Skyler. Rounding the corner, Naruto saw 20 corpses eaten to the bone and Skyler breathing regular fire on a skull and polishing it, who upon noticing his friend hid the skull behind his back and gave him a white toothy grin with a small piece of skin hanging out and spit it out.

"Weren't you taught not to play with your food?" asked Naruto jokingly.

"Hey, it's a hobby I learned from the Predators, find a good skull, keep it. Besides do you have any idea what its like to be half dragon?" replied Skyler and put the skull on a sash along with many other freaky looking skulls.

Naruto chuckled softly looking at his friend and motioned for him to follow and the four continued up after Jak scavenged ammo from the dead Light KG.

After arriving in the central sanctum of the stronghold they saw Veger holding a spear and even though he never looked happy after being turned into an Ottsel, he didn't look happy at all today.

"You! You Dark Eco freak! You have corrupted the Fox beyond repair! And now you must die!" said Veger pointing at Jak and then looked towards Daxter, "Since you are a corrupted Ottsel, which is an insult to the might Precursors, you must die also!"

Looking at Naruto, Veger hurled the spear at the red-blond and then prepared to deal with Jak and Daxter.

Seeing the spear Naruto shut his eyes as the spear was flying too fast for him to dodge and waited for the spear to impale.

'_THUNK!_'

Naruto opened his eyes to see blue armor with the spear coming out the back and instantly his eyes went wide as to who took the spear and as to where it went in. Breaking the spear off from the front Skyler advanced towards Veger, with a strange device that began to countdown with weird symbols beginning to slowly disappear but the beeping getting faster. Naruto at once knew what it was.

"Jak! Daxter! Time to bail!" yelled Naruto running for the nearest window and the two soon followed while Skyler kept heading for Veger.

'_BEEP! BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEEEEEEEP!_'

Veger's eyes grew wide as Skyler grabbed his mech and…

**LOCATION CHANGE: GROUND LEVEL OUTSIDE STRONGHOLD**

After landing safely on the ground thanks to Light Jak, the three turned around to see a bright blue light consume the stronghold resulting in an explosion that sent the three flying into Blackout who had arrived at the scene. Suddenly a small gray dot appeared in the morning sun as it landed with a soft '_thud_' in front of them.

"Oh, my head…Where am I?" spoke the small gray creature and looked up as he heard three guns cocking and looked up to see one belonged to a huge machine.

"Don't play dumb Veger!" yelled Naruto placing the end of his Scatter gun into Veger's face.

"I'm not kid! I seriously don't know! The last thing I remember is being captured by the Light KG and then having three guns pointed in my face!" replied Veger with fear in his voice.

"I scanned his voice. He's telling the truth. The suit probably was controlling, so I think somebody else is behind this." said Blackout as he put the Energy Cannon away and looked towards the smoldering ruins, 'So he did that again? He picked up a lot of weird stuff from the Predators, but I've never known that to kill him.', though Blackout as he suddenly spotted another object flying out and landed in front of them. The three looked at it and Jak and Daxter walked away along with Blackout and Veger. Naruto looked at closely and noticed that it was no longer bright blue, but faded and then something stung his nose. He recognized it, but before he never liked it, but now it smelt strangely good and looked up to see a figure wearing a robe with a hood and gloved hands and the wind was making the figure look foreboding and then saw a toothy grin and a pipe craved from bone sticking out of the guy's mouth.

"See you later, kit." the figure spoke and looked Naruto in the eyes and then he jumped back seeing them and then a small sandstorm came and Naruto had to cover his eyes and face until it was done and the figure was gone. Walking up to the spot he saw two footprints each having three claw marks along with the footprints surrounded by a small amount of fire and then headed back towards his friends.

**3 DAYS LATER**

An unknown person had captured the three and was trying to get information from and was mostly torturing Naruto for it. Suddenly from the wall came Blackout and Scorpio who instantly put their sights on him.

"Well, if it isn't old blind-loyalty himself." said Blackout.

"Aw, what do you know Blackout?! I never had to deal with death, so I don't care about "Megatron's a backstabber" from you! Besides what are you and your little scorpion gonna do to?" asked the small cyber-human.

"Oh, its not me. You angered somebody who you shouldn't have and he'll be here in…" replied Blackout, but suddenly a loud angry roar could be heard along with doors being busted open.

Suddenly the doors to their location were blown open. The guard nearest the door turned around quickly to face the enemy, but…

'_THWIP! THUNK!_' "COME HERE!" '_*sound of sharp object going through neck*_' *Head rolls into view*

A tall figure in a robe with a hood appeared and a pipe stuck from the hood, but nobody could see his face.

"Aw, geez! What's that smell?!" yelled Daxter as he and Jak both winced from the stench and the cyber-human plugged his nose.

"Aw come on! How come I'm the only person to enjoy the scent of burning flesh and smoke it too?! Nobody enjoys it! Everybody goes "Ugh! What's that stench?!" one way or another! Oh, well time to rescue you guys, but first. Blackout?" said the figure as he was gravely hurt at the insult to his favorite scent and seemed to be calm and pointed towards Blackout who sent the cyber-human flying and chased after him.

Approaching the captured three the figure suddenly grew (to be about as big as Onaga) as did his cloak and seemed to walk on his claws while his heels were in the air and jumped up to where they were. The gloves he had on were ripped apart as the fingers turned into serrated claws and he began to rip apart the constraints holding Naruto who fell forward but was stopped by three tails with a mixture of greenish-orange scales and fur and each ended in a liquid-metal tip.

"Why now did you have start smoking that stuff again?" asked Naruto playfully as he regained his balance.

"Got me." said the figure as he handed the pipe to the kid and the other two noticed thick smoke coming out from the hood.

"Daxter, hold still." said the figure as he took a deep breath and breathed acidic greenish-orange fire towards Daxter who closed his eyes and found the restraints holding him up weakened to were he could move his arms and legs to free. The figure then went to Jak and broke every restraint and got a good roundhouse to the face, but the hood still remained on the figure.

"Aw, come on Jak. You know this is worse than the greeting Naruto gave me after ten years." said the figure and pulled the cloak off to reveal a completely armored Skyler, whose armor matched his scales and fur, with two wings that arced lightning off of them along with two spikes jutting out behind the lower jaw that had no affect on the throat and a forked tongue along with dragon-like teeth and smoke raising from his mouth.

"SKYLER?! WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED TO YOU?!" yelled Daxter seeing his friend that looked completely different.

"Even half-dragons shed their skins." was all he gave them and then went over to the control panel and smashed it.

Heading towards Blackout the four found the cyber-human embedded into solid rock and left him.

**2 HOURS LATER**

Once they arrived at Daxter's bar, Skyler grabbed a bottle and chugged it then looked at it and his face went white.

"3, 2..." said Skyler, but at two his head plopped on the bar counter and the smoke from his mouth wasn't as thick, but still noticeable. Then Naruto went over to the bottle in Skyler's hand and removed it and his eyes went wide at seeing what his friend had drank.

"Heh, this stuff will knock anybody out except Sig." he said and turned around to see Sig enter the bar.

"What are you talking about cherry?" asked Sig and then noticed the giant slopped over the counter and his eye went wide.

"I don't want to know how he got to be that size. But why's he KO'd?" asked Sig and Naruto threw the bottle which he caught and looked at it.

"Well no wonder. I know sake doesn't agree with the guy, but this would knock him out for awhile." Sig said after reading the label.

"Huh?! What?!" yelled Skyler as he shot awake and looked around and then saw Sig and gave a toothy grin to the hunter.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise. Been a long time Sig." Skyler said as he approached him, "Care for one?", he asked Sig revealing weird looking cigars.

"No thanks on your type." replied Sig.

"Oh well. Suite yourself." and put the cigar in his mouth a light it from the tip in his mouth.

Sig, Jak, and Daxter started choking on the smell and Skyler walked towards the door grumbling about how people have no taste and walked into the door's top.

'_CLANGGGGGGGG!_'

"AH! STUPID MOTHERF#$%ING PIECE OF SLAG!" yelled Skyler as he clutched his head in pain and then put the cloak back on and covered his face with the hood and ducked under the doorway with Naruto close behind.

"Did you know he could get that mad over something like that?" asked Daxter looking towards Sig.

"Honestly, I thought 10 years in the Wasteland would've cooled him off a little. But that's not why I came here…"

**LOCATION CHANGE: FOLLOWING SKYLER AND NARUTO**

Skyler had his head down in thought, but Naruto couldn't really tell because of the hood, but the kid knew that something was troubling his friend but soon found himself in a headlock with a Eco pistol put to his head.

"Where you going kid? The boss will fetch a good price for you." said a creepy and somewhat childish voice said.

"Leave him alone or you'll regret it." said Skyler still in his cloak and hood.

"Aw, go smoke that stuff somewhere else gramps!" said the stranger and took a shot at Skyler but missed but cut the cigar in two.

"_*GULP!*_ Uh, Oh…" said Naruto as he knew his friend never liked any of his cigars being ruined until he was done with it.

"You little brat! Nobody ruins my perfectly good cigars or hurts my little buddy and lives to tell about!" yelled Skyler as he removed the cloak.

"Alright boys take him out!" yelled the stranger who started to drag Naruto away as his goons went for Skyler and turned around to see the last of his men being swallowed whole and the skeleton being hacked up.

"Aw, that's just sick dude!" said the stranger and then felt his arm around the red-blond's throat suddenly feel warm and looked to see the kid had put his teeth into his arm.

"AH! Let go you fox-eared brat!" yelled the would-be kidnapper but soon found his head in a vice-like grip and being pulled into the air.

"So you like to kidnap people huh? Well hope you enjoy this!" said Skyler as he slammed the guy head first into the ground. Lifting his hand away from the guy's face he saw that the guy's skull was splattered all around the crater and wiped his hand on the dead guy's sleeve then got out his pipe and pulled some flesh off the guy's arm and put it into the pipe and lit it. After lighting the pipe he went over to Naruto.

"You alright kit?" asked Skyler helping his friend up with a now gloved hand.

"Yeah, but how are you able to return to looking "human" when you're more half-dragon than before?" asked Naruto after getting up and found the smell from the pipe good.

"Abilities I learned. Don't worry just because you now like the smell of this stuff doesn't mean you'll go eating people like me. That's my job." responded Skyler with a big toothy grin and the forked tongue shooting out a little bit.

After a walk the two came to the forest and Skyler removed the cloak and spread his wings and took off and dived bombed into the shallow lake, Naruto was close to the explosion of water and got drenched.

"Hey how about warning me the next time you decide to dive bomb water huh?" asked Naruto jokingly and started to wring the water out of his tails.

Skyler than climbed out and shook like a dog and then the fur that was visible puffed up and Naruto fell back laughing.

"Oh, so you think its funny to have fur poof up, hmm? Enjoy." said Skyler as he grabbed Naruto by all nine tails in one hand and began to twirl him and after 30 seconds he put Naruto down and watched as his hair and tails' fur poofed up and Skyler fell back into the water laughing and even under water Naruto could hear Skyler's laughter gurgling up. Suddenly Naruto's ears twitched and turned around to see a clawed robotic fist flying at him and blinked to find Skyler with water still falling off him with the clawed hand in his hand and then Skyler sliced the hand off and threw it back at the machine.

"Return to sender!" yelled Skyler as he hurled the hand back at the machine instantly taking its head off upon contact.

"My turn!" said Skyler as he saw a enemy soldier approach.

'_THWIP! THUNK!_' "COME HERE!" *fist goes thru chest*

Dropping the now dead soldier he found that they were surrounded and grabbed Naruto before the kid did something reckless.

"Hang on kit! DEATH STRIKE: FOX DRAGON BLAST!" yelled Skyler as he activated the symbol still on his hand and neck, which resulted in a huge bright blue explosion resulting in every enemy turned to smoldering piles of ash. Approaching the body of the soldier he put his fist thru he looked at the armor and fear entered his eyes.

"No…" was all he spoke before their communicators went off.

"Guys, we need support! Soldiers in stark white armor are advancing towards the city! We can't hold them…*static*" came Jak's voice.

"Skyler what's going on?!" asked Naruto who was both confused and frightened at what just happened.

"My past…Has come to your world…" said Skyler as he looked at Naruto with eyes that seemed to have lost their freakiness and his voice sounded defeated.

END CHAPTER

Sorry about this Chapter if it was dull and long, but next up you get to see (read) a really huge battle with tons of blood and gore caused by the Skyler during the battle and who's leading the "stark white armor clad soldiers". Give you one guess who they are. By the way, I own no characters except Skyler and Scorpio's design.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Skyler's Past

After arriving on the scene from a high vantage point, Naruto and Skyler saw tons of soldiers clad in white full-body armor and shooting at anyone or anything that moved. Looking for Jak and Daxter, Naruto spotted Jak being dragged to cover by Dark Dax. Seeing this Naruto saw his friend looking hurt.

"Skyler?" asked Naruto looking into the dimmed orange eyes of his friend.

"Go. I need to speak to somebody." replied Skyler and turned his back on the battle. Seeing this he jumped off the building heading for his friends.

A ghostly figure appeared before Skyler after Naruto left.

"Son, why do you seem so upset?" asked the figure.

"Father, this is my fault. This world will be conquered by Megatron, just like almost every other planet. All because I wanted to escape my tortured past!" replied Skyler.

"What's in the past is no more. You have to forget your past to be able to stop Megatron's forces. This is now your life and home. Don't ruin it because of guilt, remember who you are and what you are, remember the friends you have here, those bonds will help you now go…" said the figure as he faded away.

Hearing a scream escape Naruto he jumped off the building landing in the middle of a white soldier platoon.

"Blast him!" yelled a commander and pointed his rifle at Skyler, but soon had his head swiped clean off, flaying blindly the headless body pulled the trigger and shot some of his own men while the rest were incinerated by a fiery blast of fire. Heading towards the location of Naruto, he ripped apart, burned, whacked off heads, impaled, or any other kind of kill move, any soldier that got in his way till he arrived at their location.

"How come I always seem to rescue your sorry hides?" Skyler asked as he lifted a hurt Naruto and Jak over his shoulders and grabbed a now normal Daxter with a tail and put a wall of fire between him and the white soldiers.

Arcing away, he arced towards the vehicle garage where Samos, Tess, and Keira were. Upon arriving he went over to the Griever and opened the doors.

"Everybody in now!" he commanded after putting the injured in the back and put the cloak back on to return to his "regular" height.

"Somebody get on the gun."

"On it!" came Tess' voice as she climbed up into the big turret.

Once everyone was inside he floored the gas and plowed thru the garage door and headed for the city's gate.

"Ugh, I liked teleporting more than this." came Samos' voice as he turned greener.

He heard the overhead mini-gun fire as tanks came after them.

"Tttttthhhhhhis guuuuuuunnnnn hhhhhaaaaaasssss sooome kkkkiiiiiccckkkk tooo ittt!" came Tess' voice as she fired rounds at the tanks each one getting pulverized by the sheer amount of ammo the gun expelled.

Seeing the gate closing he stomped on the gas and fired a salvo of missiles at the gate blowing it wide open for the tank-car to easily get thru it and out into the Wasteland heading for Spargus City.

"Who were those people? Who do they work for? What do they want?" came Keira's concerned voice.

"Storm troopers. Megatron. Take over this world." was all Skyler said as he rolled down his window and took out one of his cigars and light it.

"How do you know?" asked Keira with a bit of suspicion in her voice.

"Because…*sigh*…I used to be on their side." he said with his head hung.

'_SLAP!_'

Skyler couldn't believe it. Keira had slapped him! He had never been slapped before and now it stung worse than when he got acid on his arm and went straight to the bone.

"How could you?! You gained our trust and now enemy soldiers from your universe are attacking our world?! Why didn't you tell us this earlier?!" yelled Keira with her face completely red.

"Because I was running from my past! You have no idea of the misery I suffered, the friends I lost, the family I lost…" said Skyler as a tear fell from his hung head after thinking about seeing his younger brother sliced in two before his very eyes after betraying Megatron all those years ago. Pressing a button the tank-car headed towards its destination as he went towards the back and curled up and his eyes began to spill over at the thought of that painful memory brought back.

Seeing this Keira knew she had hurt him badly by making him bring up his past, but she also was still mad at him for getting Jak, Naruto, and Daxter hurt so badly.

**SKYLER'S NIGHTMARE**

"Mike, where are you?" called Skyler looking for his little brother. His house was trashed and the auto-door busted wide open. He suddenly stepped in something slimy and looked to see his father sliced in two backing away he heard a loud scream and rushed towards the sound. Upon arriving he saw a Death Trooper holding his brother with a energy sword to his throat.

"B-brother, help me…" squeaked Mike.

Suddenly the sword swept thru his brother's throat smearing him in his brother's blood…

**END NIGHTMARE**

"NO! MIKE!" screamed Skyler shooting up and looked around to see he was still in the tank-car and got up to leave. Upon exiting, his brother's ghost appeared before him.

"Big brother. Why did you let the big meanie kill me? I looked up to you." said his brother.

"Because…because…I wasn't fast enough…to save you, Mike." said Skyler as he dropped to his knees and hands and tears came from his eyes.

"So…many…years of this pain…I'm sorry Mike…I never should have…listened…to Megatron's lies…I never should have…left you behind…in my misery…" said Skyler as he continued to let the pain out and took out a 200 year old photo of his brother. Looking at it, he realized that his brother had bright blue eyes, which he never noticed before and smiled even though his brother was dead he still saw life in his face. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw it was Keira.

"I'm sorry…about what happened…to your family. He looks like you." she said trying to cheer him up.

"He always was looking up to me, but I wasn't there when he or my father needed me…My father died trying to protect him, I just stood there helplessly watching the soldier slice his…" he broke off before he could finish his sentence because he let more of his suffering out as Keira tried to comfort him with a hug in which he allowed her to pull back the hood to reveal his true face, it still looked 24, but he looked human with the black dreadlocks and the usually orange eyes now a peaceful blue, his usually rigid face was now more relaxed, and even with the scars he was handsome. Pulling gently away from the hug, he walked towards the beach with his head hung low and began to think about what to do.

**2 HOURS LATER**

The three had woken up after a fair amount of medical treatment and everybody seemed to be nervous about something. Seeing the tall figure standing on the rocks they approached him, but instead of the usual orange eyes they saw, blue eyes and were shocked to see his face.

"Is…this what you really look like?" asked Daxter puzzled as the usually fierce looking friend, now looked more human.

"Yes, Daxter its me." he said looking at the picture of his brother again. Daxter jumped onto his shoulder and looked at the photo.

"Who's the little guy that looks like you? And how come you seem so…easy-going in the picture?" Daxter asked after looking at it and looked back at Skyler.

"That was my brother and I wasn't always the hot-head I am now. Megatron took my father and brother from me because I betrayed him. I'll kill him till they're avenged, but I do have one thing that will make it easier for me." replied Skyler and pulled out a small lock of bluish-orange hair from one of the many pockets his cloak held and approached a small even spot in the sand, drew a circle around it and then brought out a Light Eco Crystal and put it into the circle near the lock hair. Stepping back, his symbol on his right hand started to glow and white-blue energy went from his hand to the crystal to the hair and in a bright flash there stood his younger brother.

"Big Brother, where am I?" asked his little brother.

"Your new home and a new life, Mike." replied Skyler as he hugged his little brother.

"Uh, sorry to ruin this, but doesn't that mean he's a z-o-m-b-i-e?" asked Daxter trying not to scare the little kid.

"No, only Dark Eco does that. Light Eco brings a being back fully alive." said Skyler as he lifted his 6-year old brother onto his shoulder.

"Brother, what happened to your face?" asked Mike while feeling the scars on his older brother's face.

"Nothing to worry your little head about." said Skyler as he put his brother down into the sand. Suddenly Naruto felt his tails being petted and looked to see the kid petting them and he fell backwards as the calming feeling overtook him and the kid landed on top of Naruto as he continued to pet the tails.

"Mike, stay with Naruto a minute okay?" asked Skyler while ruffling his brother's hair.

"Okay, Big Brother." Mike said with a smile.

Pulling Jak to the side a ways he let out a sigh.

"Jak, he'll be safe here right? I lost him over 200 years ago and I don't want to lose him again. Aside from that I don't want him to see what I've become." said Skyler with sadness in his voice.

"Yeah, he'll be safe here, but he's your brother besides he certainly likes Naruto." replied Jak pointing back at the kid who already had Naruto buried up to his neck in sand and Naruto was giving a beaming smile even with his fangs which didn't bother the kid at all.

"Maybe you're right. I'll show him." said Skyler and he approached his younger brother.

"Mike, I have a surprise for you, but its about me." said Skyler looking his brother in the eyes and putting the hood back up.

Looking up he saw his brother grow and his feet changed into clawed feet and the gloves he had on ripped to shreds as they became serrated claws and saw three tails with metal-tips appear and then his brother removed the cloak and saw his face along with the teeth and the burning orange eyes.

"Big brother, I had something to show you before the mean man came." and with those words the little kid's back sprouted porcupine quills and a wolf tail.

"Heh, and I thought my little brother was the only normal one in the family. You're becoming a porcu-wolf." said Skyler while chuckling at this discovery.

"Hey if you're a Fox Dragon and he's a Porcupine-Wolf, what was your father?" asked Daxter at seeing this.

"A Crocadog. Fully grown." said Skyler while chuckling.

The three's mouths dropped at this, his family was made of animal-hybrids.

**3 HOURS LATER**

Four figures were approaching a small enemy camp to destroy the number of enemy forces on the planet.

"You sure this'll work?" asked Daxter.

"Yeah, let me trick them, they fall for it every time. *snickers*" replied Skyler wearing the cloak and changing his appearance to that of an old man with a really big walking cane.

"Would you young whippersnappers mind pointing me to the nearest city, so I may rest my tired old bones?" he said while sounding and looking old.

They watched as the troopers began to surround him, but jumped when they heard a really loud '_CRACK!_' and saw a trooper go flying with his helmet smashed into his face.

"You people need to learn respect for your elders." said Skyler as he removed the cloak to reveal a heavily armored body with a weird looking mask on and pulled out a small metal object causing the nearest soldier to laugh.

"What are you gonna do with that?! Beat us to death-*gurgle*" said the guard as the small object turned into a wickedly sharp double-bladed plasma scythe that cut clean thru his throat.

"No, I'm gonna hurt you all so bad…" he replied with a wicked smile behind the mask and charged them.

The three stood back in awe as how easily Skyler twirled the scythe as he decapitated, or amputated limbs from the soldiers, even those with heavy armor couldn't survive the blade and they watched as each blade strike sent torrents of the victims' blood spilling out and none seemed to touch him as he swiftly cut down every single soldier in as little as one to two strikes.

Soon every single one of them was dead, except one who had survived and now had his sights set on him, but…

'_THUNK, THUNK, THUNK, THUNK!_'

The soldier fell over with quills sticking out of his back and the three saw Mike step out of the shadows and Skyler remove the mask and pick him up.

"Well…That was fun." said Skyler as he walked away with his little brother sitting on his shoulder with quills sticking out of his back.

The three looked back with their mouths dropped and then the base's buildings collapsed on themselves and ignited into purple flames, which startled them even more.

**3 HOURS LATER**

"I can't believe how he was able to move that thing! I mean the scythe was huge, but he twirled it like it was a stick! How can he have so many weapons?" yelled a still surprised Daxter as Naruto and Jak laughed at Daxter's shock.

"Maybe its because I have a ton of weapons." said Skyler looking out to sea with the hood back and leaning on a wall.

"I still can't believe your little brother's quills killed that soldier. And he's only 6 years old, while you're 224! And I don't think I'll get used to you not looking reptilian." said Daxter.

"I trained him how to defend himself a little, but only for melee fights, but that still wasn't enough for him to defend himself the first time…Not again…" he said as he heard a scream and before any of them blinked he was gone.

Arriving at his brother's room, he saw the same Death Trooper with the sword to his brother's throat.

"Just like it was 200 years ago, hmm?" said the soldier, but suddenly found sharp pains entering his chest to see quills sticking out of his chest and released the kid and a spear suddenly went thru his stomach.

"COME HERE! *grabs trooper by throat* You will pay for what you did 200 years ago!" yelled Skyler as he threw the guy through the wall and the guy went flying to the beach along with Skyler who grabbed him by the leg and started to slam him to the ground.

Trying to crawl away everyone in the beach area of the city saw the battle, Skyler being savage and making the soldier fight (even though a Death Trooper is more for stealth) and each blow put a noticeable dent in the armor until the soldier fell backwards.

"YOU…WON'T…TAKE…HIM…AWAY…FROM…ME…AGAIN!" yelled Skyler as he began to pound the downed soldier's face in through the helmet which soon shattered with the amount of force he was delivering with each blow.

Soon the soldier's face was no longer recognizable even though Skyler kept beating the guy's face, which soon resulted in blood spraying onto Skyler as he kept pounding on the guy until sunset which made it even more grisly. Standing up he saw how many people had seen him pound the soldier till his face and parts of his chest were nothing but bloody pudding and saw his little brother with eyes that showed fear and buried his face in Naruto's leg, seeing this he hung his head and arced away.

Looking in the mirror he saw how much blood he had gotten on himself and began to wash it off. He was in a location that only he know and it was a natural cave spring in the Wasteland, but soon found out that somebody else had managed to find it.

"Alright kit. I know you somehow followed me, come out." said Skyler without looking up from cleaning off his hands.

"Why did you kill that soldier with so much brutality?" asked Naruto.

"He took my father and little brother once. I didn't want to see his head sliced off again…the soldier deserved it…even with that helmet on I could see a cold, heartless, smile. Once the helmet broke I knew what he was. A hired mercenary turned soldier that liked to torture his targets any way he could…I gave him a taste of his own medicine…" replied Skyler with malice and sadness in his voice.

"Did my brother say he was afraid of me? He never wanted to see my face again? I'm a cold-blooded killer? I'm like that soldier? No heart or emotions?" asked Skyler with is voice breaking.

"No…He was shocked at what you did to the soldier and just wanted you back. I'll be heading back, a massive sandstorm is coming." replied Naruto as he climbed into the Dune Hopper and he left for Spargus.

Walking towards the gate he entered and removed the hood and went walking towards the house that the three had built during their Wasteland adventure and went inside and sat down on the couch with his face in his hands and soon found himself tackled to the floor.

"Hi big brother!" said Mike after tackling his brother to the floor.

"I still can't stop you from tackling me can I?" said Skyler with a noticeably large smile on his face and began to wrestle his brother.

Suddenly Skyler's communicator went off.

"Sorry, Mike. I've got to leave a bit. Stay here. Don't open the door without looking thru the hidden hole first okay?" said Skyler looking at his brother.

"Yes, big brother." replied Mike.

Arriving at the rendezvous point, Skyler looked for Jak, Daxter, and Naruto who snuck up on him and he didn't look too happy about it. Advancing towards their target they came across a heavily guarded area. Approaching the guards they stop Skyler.

"Now boys you don't want to hurt me…" he said as his Shattered Eye transfixed them into a hypnotic state.

"We don't want to hurt you…" they replied and impaled themselves with their own electro staffs and the four advanced not realizing they tripped a silent alarm.

Arriving at the base's reactor core, the four were about to place (600 kilo) explosives at various key points but were stopped by SWAT Troopers.

"Oh, uh…" said Daxter as laser sights appeared on all of them.

"This won't end well…" said Skyler closing his eyes.

End Chapter

Like I said in the last chapter, blood and gore. Sure not a whole lot, but I plan to maybe take it down a bit, but any way hope you enjoyed this chapter revealing a little of Skyler's past and some other stuff. Please write a review and if you have suggestions PM me, I may take them in.

By the way, every character, unit, or weapon, belongs to their respectful owner. I only own the design for Skyler and Scorpio.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Skyler's Revenge

After being surrounded, the three began to panic because Skyler appeared to have quit, but ducked because something told them to.

"DEATH STRIKE: REAPER'S GRASP!" yelled Skyler as a burst of purple energy escaped him and any troopers within its radius screamed in agony and fell lifeless to the floor as their souls were ejected from their bodies and flew into Skyler. The soldiers that weren't affected by the blast radius soon found their eyes playing tricks on them as Skyler and the surrounding environment soon changed into a ghostly scene with their dead teammates now with red glowing helmet visors and Skyler looking like the Grim Reaper with a wickedly cruel triple scythe and long cruel boney claws which upon seeing this, the soldiers' hearts exploded and their souls also flew towards Skyler. Those unaffected by either were terrified at this and soon were deciding that flight was better than death and bolted from the room after which Skyler fell to one knee and began panting heavily.

Being handed Naruto's and Skyler's explosives, Jak and Daxter headed for the key points to plant them.

"What kind of move is that?!" asked Naruto after helping Skyler to his feet.

"A move that only somebody with a Death Knight symbol is allowed to use. Its forbidden and highly dangerous but also devastating to enemies. Unfortunately, it also hurts the user until they dispose of the collected souls from the victims caught in the attack." replied Skyler while raising a hand towards the now sealed off exit and a blast of energy erupted from his hand and blew the entrance wide open.

"Whoa." was all Naruto could say before the other two returned.

"I don't know how much time you put on those bombs, but WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" yelled Daxter as 3 prototype Dark Trooper phase 4s appeared out of nowhere and advanced on the four who disappeared in a flash.

**LOCATION CHANGE: OUTSIDE BASE**

After arcing away, three of them turned around to see a huge fireball envelope the base and completely destroy it. The three turned around to see Skyler unconscious and picked him up then brought him back to Spargus.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Skyler woke up and looked around to see his little brother sleeping at his feet curled up.

'Guess the wolf side comes out more.' he thought with a smile and got up without disturbing him.

Walking outside he went to the beach and sat in the sand looking out to sea. He started to wonder around everywhere with hood down and his real face showing instead of the more fierce and reptilian one, because now it started to feel natural again, and not very many people recognized him with it.

Thinking about changes going on in this world he didn't know that somebody was sneaking up behind. He jumped right over the water when he heard a loud roar and noticed it was Naruto who was now snickering. Before he could do anything he fell into the water and came up with a way to get back at the blonde, removing the cloak so it would float to the surface he started to swim out to deeper water and when he was out a ways he saw Naruto's feet in the water and put his back spikes to the surface and charged through the water and upon nearing Naruto dived down.

A few seconds passed and Naruto was starting to wonder what happened when the water in front of him erupted and 200 long greenish-orange scaled dragon necks appeared and revealed a Hydra with each head snapping and lunging for him.

Jak having seen this was gonna rush to the aid of Naruto, but was stopped by small hands.

"Mister don't interfere. That's big brother playing a joke on Naruto for spooking him." said Mike while holding Jak back.

Jak's expression went from battle-ready to shock at this.

Naruto was soon caught in one of the Hydra's mouths and thrown into the air and closed his eyes because he thought he was going to die, but opened them when he landed on something hard.

"SURPRISE! I wouldn't eat you kit. Besides think of this as playful payback for spooking me." said every single head as they lowered him down while laughing.

Naruto was still shaken up with this and couldn't stand up after touching the sand and went down on his knees and turned around to see Skyler with the cloak back on smiling at him with a regular grin. After seeing this he smirked and tackled Skyler which soon resulted in a dust cloud engulfing the two and dragon vs. fox sounds erupting from it. When the smoke cleared Skyler was on top with Naruto's head buried in the sand by a clawed foot and Naruto surrendered.

**2 HOURS LATER**

"Alright guys. You wanna fight Megatron, you have to beat me." said Skyler as the three looked in shock as to what he was training them for.

"REAPER'S BODY!" yelled Skyler as his body twisted and changed into a tall skeleton with fanged teeth and block orbs for eyes and long boney claws and a wickedly four-bladed scythe.

"Aw, WHAT?!" yelled Dark Dax at this, "We can't even beat you normally now you plan to kill us?!"

"Nooooooo…This is training…This form doesn't hurt allies, but…the scythe hurts like heck!" yelled Reaper Skyler as he swung the blade and put a good sized slash through Jak's shirt causing some blood to come out and him to reel back.

"AH! It does hurt." said Jak as he clenched the wound in pain.

"Rasengan!" yelled Naruto as he punched Reaper Skyler in the back and the fist came out the other side.

"Nice try kit, but…*head turns around to look at Naruto*…You can't hit nothing…" said Skyler as he sent Naruto flying with a single punch.

**25 MINUTES LATER**

The three were in a pile, cut up, bruised and bleeding and Reaper Skyler had lost an arm which he reattached and changed back.

"Well, you three certainly put up a better fight than I thought you would. Maybe you are ready to fight Megatron." said Skyler when suddenly a portal opened in front of them and even though the three were hurt badly they got into fighting stances. Another machine walked through the portal and Skyler was surprised not only by its height, but also who it was.

"Starscream…! said Skyler as he noticeable went dragon-hybrid in seconds with the "You have a Death Wish?" look on his face.

"Wait! I…I…I come for forgiveness for my betrayal to you! Megatron found out I actually was still working for you even though I didn't tell you! I barely managed to escape with my life, let alone my arm! I'll do anything you want to prove myself! I'm even begging you my life! Don't kill me because of what happened!" (pathetically) begged Starscream.

Grabbing him by the chest plate, Skyler brought him eye level, "Why should I trust a two-bit backstabbing scheming double-crosser son of a b$#%^ like you?!" asked (yelled) Skyler.

"Because I already received punishment enough from Megatron and he even ripped my arm off! SEE?!" replied Starscream while holding his amputated arm and waving it and his eyes (even though robotic) showed fear.

"Fine…But if you DOUBLE-CROSS ME AGIN…YOU WILL WISH MEGATRON HAD KILLED YOU HIMSELF!" yelled Skyler with pretty much barring his teeth.

"Now then…lets fix that arm." said Skyler which shocked all three as to how he went from menacing and ready to rip Starscream's head off to relaxed.

**xxxXxxx**

Intermission

Sorry about this, but for those of you wondering why Starscream and Megatron have shrunk yet Blackout hasn't, its because he didn't enter Jak's world through a portal, he used a hyper-drive and went from his world to Jak's world in 2.5 seconds. Hey the site says to unleash your imagination, got a complaint throw it out the window.

End intermission

**xxxXxxx**

Arriving at Megatron's stronghold, the four attacked and killed any Metal Heads and troopers nearby.

They soon were in the central sanctum of the stronghold and fighting tons of troopers and getting beat up at the same time. Within 40 minutes all enemies were dead except Megatron and when he was close Skyler charged.

"Eat void Megatron!" he yelled as an explosion erupted and sucked in Skyler, Megatron, Jak, Daxter, and Naruto into the swirling vortex.

Waking up the three looked around to find themselves in barren place, where purple lightning struck at random and they seemed to be stuck in an infinite swirling vortex that engulfed the very ground they were standing on and overhead passed a 2-million year old looking Star Destroyer with the name "Aggressor" barely readable and the ship looked turn in two.

"Where are we?" asked Daxter and the place echoed with his voice.

"You're in the Void. A place I created to house numerous enemies, but are now forever stuck in its accursed grasp." said a booming voice as it rose up behind them to reveal Skyler but now a giant and seemed to pulsate with the purple lightning.

"You won't kill me here Skyler. You never fully killed me before and you most certainly won't do it now." said Megatron getting up.

"Who said I would?" asked Skyler returning to normal.

Suddenly the ground began to shake and millions of hands burst from the very ground to reveal 2 million year old Storm troopers, droids, Elite Assassin Droids (Completely different from droids and a lot nastier) and huge transforming indestructible EA Tanks (EA = Elite Assassin)

"Join us!" they all spoke with out stretched hands as Megatron began to back away.

"No you can't be serious to let them get me?!" asked Megatron as he kept backing away as the voids occupants slowly advanced.

"Yep." said Skyler with a smirk on his face.

"Join us! Join us! Join us! JOIN US!" said the Voidians as they began to pile on top of him.

"No! Get away from me! Get AWAY! AAAAHHHHH!" yelled Megatron as they slowly began to drag him into the ground and they slowly ripped him to pieces and soon only his hand was viewable above ground until a EA tank hand grabbed it and pulled it down.

"Ah, how I waited for this day! I think I still in here a while besides I don't care anymore." said Starscream as he walked past them and to the spot where Megatron was brought under.

"Here. Beat him up as much as you want he can't hurt you now." said Skyler as he snapped his fingers and a now 2 million year old looking Megatron emerged from the ground and just had a blank stare and Skyler, Jak, Daxter and Naruto exited the Void.

"Oh, I will." said Starscream with a smirk and brought out a missile pointed at the now dead Megatron…

**8 HOURS LATER**

The four were getting ready to head back to Haven and Skyler's brother seemed to have Skyler's unique ability to hang from ceilings which puzzled all but Skyler and Naruto.

"So what's going to happen with the Metal Heads?" asked Naruto.

"Sig and Torn prepared an extermination squad for the final nest and even offered a chance for us to join in." replied Jak.

"Well, at least Megatron's gone forever now and my father can rest in peace now…" said Skyler as he saw his father appear before him and smile then faded away bringing a tear to his eye.

"Brother you okay?" asked Mike dropping down on his brother's shoulders.

"Yeah…Just thinking about the past a little bit…"he said while ruffling his brother's hair and then wound up getting tackled by Naruto and soon the three were wrestling each other and Skyler beat Naruto, but got beat by Mike and all five were then laughing.

Arriving at the Precursor monk temple in the Wasteland, Skyler and Naruto entered to be greeted by Seem.

"Naruto who is this person you brought with you?" asked Seem with her eyes narrowed.

"Hello Seem. Long time isn't?" said Skyler as he removed the hood to reveal his normal face.

"Uh, mind filling me in?" asked Naruto looking between Seem who was glaring at Skyler as he just blew the burning flesh smoke to the side from his cigar.

"Last time I was here Rage was still in me and…lets just say things didn't end very well." he replied rubbing the back of his neck and giving a sheepish smile.

"I no longer sense that vile creature in you, so you may enter." said Seem as she turned around and left.

**xxxXxxx**

Please note Seem's gender is unknown so I'm going with the female possibility due to the voice.

**xxxXxxx**

Walking in a ways the two stopped when portal opened before them.

"Not another one!" said Naruto with a look of pure annoyance on his face.

"No, this one leads to a different world. Want to see one?" Skyler said with a smirk on his face and grabbed Naruto and went thru it.

THE END. Or is it?

Okay, this story isn't over and just so people know I plan to possiblely make another crossover with this nine-tailed, fox eared, whiskered, red-blonde Naruto version along with Skyler. The list of possible crossovers are below, please PM me with what you would want from this list:

1) Crash Bandicoot

2) Spyro the Dragon

3) El Tigre

4) Sonic the Hedgehog (need help with newer characters: Omega, Shadow, etc.; only know old ones: Bunnie Rabbot, Princess Sally, Antoine, etc.)

5) Alien vs. Predator

6) Mortal Kombat

7) Transformers (Yeah, Yeah. I already added some, but who cares.)

8) Star Wars (Skyler's version)

9) Naruto (Big shocker with this one planned, will need help with it)

10) Dead Space (Very little knowledge: Necromorphs and the Marker)

11) X-Men

12) Avatar: The Last Airbender

By the way, Skyler and Naruto will return to Jak's world AFTER another world adventure from one of the world's listed above. Please review chapter.

If readers want this, I can write a story about how Skyler came to Haven City and start his story the day he betrayed his master; also his world is a 5-way crossover (huge huh?) which consists of: Star Wars, Starcraft, Transformers, Alien vs Predator, and Freespace: The Great War (Freespace I'm sure nobody has seen or heard that game for a long time, but its a good game even though its now a oldie.).

By the way, Skyler is a universe jumper (example: Jak's world to X-Men universe).


End file.
